servafandomcom-20200215-history
Tank
A tank is a chassis of Armoured Combat Vehicles characterized by their large main gun (typically called a cannon) mounted on a rotating turret, and always mounted on tracks (rather than wheels). In the modern world there are generally three classes of tank. The lightest variety which is more or less just an upgunned and uparmoured Infantry fighting vehicle (IFV) is described by the revived term tankette. The middling variety which are generally easier to mass produce are used specifically to provide armoured complements to infantry formations, and so as such are called support tanks. Meanwhile, the main battle tank has stood the test of time and is the most advanced and expensive variety of tank, to the point that a few dozen is a significant force. In the past, compared to now, tanks were relatively slow, unreliable, inefficient (in terms of fuel) and had poor situational awareness, and so were heavily reliant on infantry support (just as much as the infantry were reliant on armoured support). While tanks and infantry still need to support each other in the modern world, tank technology has advanced a great deal. Magnetic Suspension technology has made tanks far more flexible and reliable in various planetary conditions, while Methanol Fuel Cells and later Nano-miniaturized Fusion Cores have massively improved fuel efficiency. In addition, tanks have long since developed advanced sensor suites to improve their outward awareness and survivability in general. On the other hand, tanks have numerous design challenges that were not present in the distant past. While many old tanks were built to be sealed against chemical and biological warfare, modern tanks have to provide their own pressurized micro-climate to allow the crew to survive on airless worlds or ones with corrosive/toxic atmospheres. However this was more often a problem in the first or second generation of tanks built for interstellar warfare. In modern times the reliability and safety of combat space suits makes it possible for a tank crew to operate without dedicated vehicular life support. In addition, tanks (along with most everything else if you're on the offensive) are often deployed in shuttles and dropships from starships in orbit, and so have to be limited in weight and dimensions. There are two solutions to this which vary on practicality for the circumstances. *During the Kuiper War the MBT-D8 'Corsair' main battle tank had its own independent insertion systems (so it would drop separately from the infantry dropships). This had the advantage of the tank being ready to go within minutes of hitting the ground, but was only plausible on airless worlds (which were the typical battlefield of the Kuiper War) since otherwise there was a risk of losing tanks to the environment in the process, as well as having to fit atmospheric shielding on a tank and compromise its design. The Corsair had small, modular rockets which were simply removed upon touching down. *In the Dual Confederacy's campaign to liberate Solovh, heavier armoured vehicles were deployed to the ground in pieces which had to be assembled on-site. This was generally only acceptable if the invading force thought it would have sufficient time to actually assemble them - as in the case of a siege or protracted ground campaign (which Solovh was). Generally though, you simply look at your most ubiquitous dropship or shuttle model and design your new tank to fit inside it. As these dropships are typically capable of carrying at least a few dozen soldiers, they usually can also support a tank or two. The fact also remains that tanks are a sophisticated war machine. While they have come a long way in reliability and efficiency from their predecessors, they have done so through technology which is advanced enough as to make it impractical to fix in the field if it does happen to break down (though this is often the case with modern technology in general - see coilguns). One example is the neodymium magnets used in the suspension system. If these wear out the entire tank's effectiveness is jeopardized (it's literally what the entire chassis sits on), and they are difficult to maintain and repair in the field. Because of the great weight of all the extra systems carried on a modern tank, despite aforementioned advances in suspension and engines, tanks are still relatively slow compared to other vehicles. That said, they can reach respectable speeds if pushed hard enough. Doctrine How exactly a tank is used in battle depends heavily on how that particular faction feels is the best way. While not commonly thought of this way, the tank is little more than a giant gun on wheels (or well, tracks). Generally, it is maintained that in a tank vs. tank engagement, the tank which fires first will win. Because of this, advanced sensor systems (and methods to distort these sensors) as well as longer and longer-ranged primary armaments are the central focus of many tank designs. However, the biggest threat to a tank is arguably not other tanks, but rather infantry. Infantry can conceal themselves better than tanks and can ambush and outflank an unsuspecting tank, even in open terrain (history has shown this to be possible - though the tanks would have to be un-escorted and have poorly trained crews). At short range, infantry can easily destroy tanks with Dumbfires, against which there are few reliable countermeasures. Against infantry, un-escorted tanks should rely on their speed and situational awareness to stay outside the range of dumbfires. At longer range, if need be, infantry can fight tanks with ATGMs, though these are easier to counter. Experimental anti-tank measures such as EMP warheads on mortar shells have also been tried. At worst they disrupt the sensor suite and communications array of a tank, without which the tank loses its ability to coordinate with allies and retaliate against the enemy. Because the nature of modern warfare often entails strikes into enemy territory to besiege a fortress or take a city, tasks in which infantry naturally find themselves suited, and which reduces the average range at which combat takes place (see for example how the typical engagement range in Stalingrad was perhaps 50 meters), some question the usefulness of tanks, and others still outright ignore them, preferring to devote more resources to mechanizing infantry. History has shown tanks to be very vulnerable in cities - the weakest part of a tank's armour is its top, and it can be easily targeted from the derelict rooftops of an urban setting. It is very difficult for a tank to respond to this kind of attack - its machine guns may very well lack the ability to even fire at that angle. However, no one will disagree that properly supported in open terrain in clear weather, the tank can be the spearhead of an assault, paralyze and encircle the enemy, and penetrate prepared defenses. Also, while orbital insertions often drop specifically to siege cities, tachyon fields usually make it impossible or difficult to immediately assault it, and the resulting skirmishes along outlying settlements and outskirts present a situation where tanks can be useful. Otherwise, major pitched engagements in open terrain are relatively rare in interstellar warfare. Components The various parts that make up a modern tank. Cannon and turret One would be forgiven for thinking of the tank's primary gun, mounted on a rotating turret, to be its most important feature. The cannon is either a large Beamer or Coilgun, and in terms of caliber fills the interim between an Autocannon/Multi-laser and a dedicated artillery piece or Starship-caliber armament. Generally, coilguns are preferred, as they can be fitted with different ammunition types that make the tank more flexible - however as always coilguns must be supplied with ammunition which takes up space in the tank. Laser cannons are, however, far superior when it comes to destroying other tanks. The trade-off is they also generate more heat in the tank and so require more auxiliary cooling and power systems to be installed. Missile launchers A secondary weapon (usually), many tanks bring missiles to the battlefield. They offer longer range than cannons, but can be disrupted or shot down. While these are most often ATGMs, they sometimes come in the form of MANPADs to offer a tank a means to defend itself against Gunships. Machine guns Secondary armament universal to all tanks, no matter what. Often, multiple machine guns (as in, heavy coilguns or heavy beamers) are mounted to offer good coverage at all angles of approach, usually at most up to three: there is almost always one co-axial with the main gun, one mounted on the tank's turret, and possible also a pintle gun. Machine guns are used discourage infantry attacks, as the main gun moves and fires too slowly to be effective against foot soldiers. They also offer some fire support for infantry escorting the tank, as well as being able to target and destroy light, fast-moving vehicles (rather than waste cannon ammunition) Armour and defenses It has long been known that when it comes to tank design, one has three metrics: mobility, firepower, and defense. Generally, you choose up to two and neglect the other leftover - trying to maximize all three would create an ineffective compromise or a ridiculously impractical machine. Thus, in most modern tanks, defense is the lowest priority - it simply has to be adequate. The reasons for this are the belief that getting the first shot off is the most important factor, leading to a focus on firepower, and the strategy of using speed to keep infantry at range, leading to a focus on mobility. It is also understood that since most weapons will defeat your defenses sooner or later, it's better to be fast, which often doubles as a means of evasion. The different types of armour: heavy, reactive, and ablative, all come together in a tank. Generally speaking, reactive armour helps protect against anti-tank ordnance and offers some meager chance against a direct hit from a dumbfire, while ablative plating offers protection against laser weapons (though it gradually wears away in the process), and heavy armour is a defense against just about anything. In addition to armour, some MBTs have active point defense systems, which usually consist of a multi-laser or two, and are used to target and neutralize any incoming ATGM warheads. In a pinch they can also defeat incoming dumbfire warheads if fired from specific ranges and angles. Smoke launchers are also common means of defense, used to conceal movement. Some canisters deploy a special kind of smoke which messes up laser-based tracking systems and can even make the difference between a laser cannon destroying you or simply scorching your armour. Magnetic suspension Magnetic suspension is an improvement over the older torsion bar technology. It can support and distribute more weight more easily and is more flexible when roving over rolling terrain, improving the smoothness of travel which helps stabilize weapons fire (though usually the main gun is gyro-stabilized anyway). While a commander may think of the gun as the tank's most important feature, the engineer will argue that it is the suspension system. The capability of the suspension to distribute and support the weight of the chassis is what determines the caliber of the gun, the thickness of its armour, and the power/effectiveness of its engines. Modern tanks actually weigh a lot more than older tanks, yet thanks to magnetic suspension have far less pressure on the ground. It also happens to be among the most expensive and sophisticated parts of the tank. The neodymium magnets strong enough for the job are expensive to manufacture and difficult to repair in the field. They are also very delicate. The slightest damage to the suspension system caused by enemy action can offset the magnets and possibly immobilize the tank. A tank that cannot move may as well be destroyed unless it can be rescued. Sensor suite and comms array History has shown that smaller, weaker tanks working in tight cohesion can overwhelm and defeat technically superior tanks working alone. Ever since then, the radio has been a staple component of armoured warfare. Along with the sensor suite, consisting of cameras pointed a multiple angles and a small RADAR search system (this is especially ubiquitous on tanks that carry missiles), the communications array is key to a tank's situational awareness, which itself is key to its survival and effectiveness on the front-line. Knowing where you are, what your objective is, where the enemy is, and where your friends are - it goes without saying that knowing these things is necessary to have any use on a battlefield whatsoever. Life support, computer systems, crew complement Not all modern tanks have life support. While its not uncommon to fight somewhere inhospitable to life, such as an airless Rock World home to a critical defense station, 80% of the time you will be fighting somewhere that you actually can breathe in. And even if you aren't, sometimes your leaders would rather just put you in a fancy combat space suit than build a tank specifically for this niche purpose. That all being said... it happens. Combat space suits are expensive for what they are, wear out with time, require additional training to use safely, and can inhibit movements that require dexterity (like fixing your tank when it breaks). So, small numbers of tanks with built-in life support systems do exist. They tend to be even heavier and as a result a bit slower. Regardless of what life support method your tank uses however, it will complicate your logistics, as now your tank not only requires food, ammunition, and fuel, but oxygen as well. What every tank has is computers. Lots of them. Every tank also has crew members. Not so many of them. The majority have two or three crew members: the driver, who is also the mechanic if something goes wrong, and the commander: who is also the radio operator and gunner. Some factions use highly-trained gun loaders in place of the autoloaders. Let's explore that a bit. Autoloaders have one big advantage: they fire at a consistent rate. That means even if the crew is stunned or contused or the loader is scared for his life and fumbling and shaking, the gun will load and be ready to fire. But a highly-trained loader has another advantage: he can potentially load faster than the machine could, especially if he remains calm and focused. So, while the general preference is towards autoloaders, some nations may decide that an actual loader is worth it. However, any heavy coilguns the tank may have are usually automated, as sticking your head out of the vehicle to reload the gun is often fatal. In any case, the commander issues and relays orders to the driver, picks out targets for the computer, and sits at a big console with a bunch of screens. During travel the commander can take position in the turret hatch and access the area freely, though during combat this is not advisable since he is an easy target for a sniper or common infantry. The driver sits behind a small viewport and a few other screens feeding information from a few navigational cameras located on the hull. If the tank breaks down for whatever reason, the driver is expected to go to the back/exit the vehicle and see what he can do to fix it. If circumstances allow, the driver can also take a different seating position where his head is outside the vehicle, which is more comfortable and convenient for long-distance travel. Power Plant/Engine A tank's engine varies in power but is usually either a methanol fuel cell, which runs on Methanol obviously, or a nano-miniaturized fusion core, which runs on Helium-3. Fusion engines are more powerful but can be unreliable, and helium capacitors are more complex to manufacture to a good standard. You will also lose fuel faster if your capacitors get punctured and are carrying helium-3, as opposed to methanol. Then again, they are a rather difficult thing to puncture or get to in the first place. Comparatively, methanol engines are somewhat older and simpler, making them easier to maintain in the field, but tend to be less powerful and offer less auxiliary energy. As usual the main determining factor here is logistics. When a nation designs a tank, what power plant it uses will be whichever one it has the most ability and resources to support - or whatever is available. For some, their Astrofleet consumes massive amounts of helium-3 already, so it's good to have your tanks use something else. On the other hand, if you're already harvesting so much helium-3, you may not want to invest in a methanol harvesting infrastructure just to get a few tanks, and simplify your logistics by having everyone use the same fuel. Both lines of thinking are valid dependent on your circumstances. Another possibility is the only power plant your engineers can fabricate (whether for technical or legal reasons) that would be good enough for your tank's demands is one type or the other. Fusion engines are also a lot more sophisticated and not all worlds have the technological know-how to build them. Category:Vehicles